1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a portable terminal unit for controlling E-mail, and its method, a computer-readable recording medium and a program product for processing E-mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology of attaching a file prepared by various applications to E-mail and sending it is also well known.
In general, there is a limit in the size of data which a portable terminal unit can receive and store. Therefore, it is difficult to receive E-mail attached with a large file. In order to solve these problems, a technology has been proposed as disclosed in EPA0905635, which allows, in case of E-mail attached with a file, the E-mail from which the attachment file portion is deleted to be send to the destination corresponding to a portable terminal unit, while sending the data that corresponds to the attachment file to a pre-registered facsimile device to be outputted there.
However, the technology disclosed by the above-mentioned publication causes the following problems, as it requires the information such as the telephone number of the facsimile device that is intended to output images that correspond to the attachment file is pre-registered.
Since an image output device to output a portion of the E-mail is fix in advance, it is necessary for the user who is carrying a portable terminal unit to go to the fixed device in order to verify the contents of the attachment file. It is also necessary for the user to reregister the telephone number that identifies the device in case of changing the output device to which the data such as attachment file portion is to be outputted. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to change the image output device when the user is out of the office. Moreover, it is difficult for the user to know stores and other institutions where a facsimile device and/or a printer are installed that can be used as output devices.